


When I Tell You

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: “You shouldn’t want this,” John told him...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/gifts).



John placed the head of his cock against Sherlock’s lower lip. “Just a little,” he said. “I don’t want to come until I’m fucking you.” 

Sherlock’s expression turned mischievous, and he promptly slid his mouth over the length of John’s cock and proceeded to blow him as enthusiastically and as slobberingly as he was able. He palmed John’s balls and rubbed them in circles just the way John liked, all the while careful not to waste a drop of saliva by swallowing it. 

When John started to pull away, Sherlock tried to follow him, but John placed the heel of one hand firmly on Sherlock’s forehead and shoved him back. “Look up,” he commanded, and once he was sure that Sherlock could see it coming, John slapped him across the face, though not as hard as he was able. 

“What was that about?” John snapped. Sherlock just gazed up at him silently, with insubordinate eyes and one red cheek. 

John leaned down, until they were nearly nose to nose. “You were being clever.” A devastating insult worthy of a true Englishman. He straightened up again. “Say it.” 

“I was being clever.” Sherlock averted his eyes, but John knew he had not broken his willfulness yet. There were a few more steps in this dance. 

“When I tell you that I don’t want to come until I’m fucking you, what does that mean?” 

“It means you don’t want to come until you’re fucking me.” 

Inside and out, Sherlock’s mouth was the same wet, glistening coral as the head of John’s cock, which remained tantalizingly close to that mouth, and John struggled not to be distracted by it. “When I tell you that I’m going to bend you over, fuck you, and then fill you with my spunk,” he growled, “what can we be certain of?” 

Sherlock deadpanned, “That you are going to bend me over, fuck me, and fill me with your spunk.” 

“And what else can we be certain of?” John asked, raising both eyebrows. 

“That I’ll beg for more.” 

Satisfied, John leaned back. “Now try again.” 

Sherlock bent to his task once more, but when those full lips did not open quickly enough, John spread them for him, with the head of his cock. As that mouth closed around him properly, John hummed with approval. Sherlock’s lips and tongue were much more obedient now, taking him slow and shallow. 

“You shouldn’t want this,” John told him. “You shouldn’t want my prick in your mouth so badly. But you do. You do want it.” 

John’s disgusting encouragement made Sherlock shiver. Forced to breathe through his nose and inhale John’s scent while he listened to these filthy words, he could not help but utter a drawn-out, gurgling moan around John’s cock. 

John chuckled at Sherlock’s struggle. “You would only behave this way for me,” he said. “That makes it even worse. You were so close to being pristine, untouched, a perfect ascetic. Then you met me and you failed. You almost had it and you failed and now you're just my little slut." 

Sherlock grunted softly, conceding to this. 

"I'm going to use you up tonight,” John said. “You're going to wish you had five other men to please instead of me." 

Sherlock’s speed and depth were creeping back up again, and John grabbed a handful of his curls at the back of his head to direct him. 

“I’m telling you one last time,” he snarled, “ _slow down_.” He released his grip, but did not relax; he stayed ready to discipline Sherlock again at any moment. “This is nice,” he said mildly, his voice a condescending murmur. “I want to make it last.”

 


End file.
